Luke Blaze
Luke Reyes ' (ルーク・レイエス ''Rūku Reiesu), a właściwie '''Lucas Ethan Ryutaro Reyes, zwany również Płomieniem Tańczącym Na Kurhanach Wrogów, czy Ognistym Nephilim. Nazywany również Najpotężniejszym Zabójcą Tytanów jest jednym z najważniejszych i najpotężniejszych członków gildii Dragon Tale. Po śmierci matki, nie mogąc znieść despotycznego ojca, ucieka. Zabójca Tytanów przygarnięty i wychowywany przez pół-tytana, Iseia Ryusakiego, który uczył go posługiwać się magią, aby następnie doskonalić swoje umiejętności pod czujnym okiem mistrza gildii - Lawlieta Yagami oraz asa gildii - Rodericka Scamandera. Wieloletni przyjaciel Chloe Cameron oraz Adriana Dragneela. Jego towarzyszem jest parademon, który przybrał kotopodobną formę - Chu. Kuzyn Kiry Riannon. Egzaminy na Maga Klasy S''' zdał w wieku 12 lat. Czyni go to jednym z niewielu magów, którzy zdobyli ten tytuł w bardzo młodym wieku. Jest założycielem oraz liderem drużyny Dragonów. Tytan Zabójca - w czasie Wojny z Sojuszem Mrocznych Gildii wszczepił w swoje ciało lacrimę Magii Zabójcy Smoków Wiatru, przez co nadano mu kolejny przydomek - '''Podwójny Element, jednakże został pozbawiony tej umiejętności przez Lawlieta Yagami. Jest głównym protagonistą wielu zbiorów sag i opowiadań, chociażby serii Dragon Tale. W innych opowiadaniach pełni rolę postaci drugoplanowej, rzadziej epizodycznej, a w nielicznych pozostaje o nim jedynie wzmianka. Wygląd Luke to młody, przystojny mężczyzna o jasnej karnacji skóry. Jest wysoki i ma atletyczną budowę ciała. Jego włosy w kolorze blond (które jednak zmieniają swój odcień w zależności od ilości użytej magii) są kolczaste i roztrzepane. Oczy chłopaka są krystalicznie błękitne, przez Chu często nazywane błękitnymi topazami (prawdopodobnie ze wzlędu na kolor i przejrzystość). W prawym uchu od czasu do czasu nosi srebrny kolczyk, który jest pamiątką po Reiu, ewentualnie podobny z doczepionym kryształem. Na jego trójkątnej twarzy widnieje często ironiczny uśmieszek. Jego znak gildii jest w kolorze ciemnoczerwonym i znajduje się po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej Wyglądem bardzo przypomina Adriana Dragneela, którego jest wieloletnim przyjacielem. Najczęściej nosi ten sam komplet ubrań. Jest to bojowy ubiór, został zaprojektowany tak, aby kontrastował się z płomieniami. Na czarno-szarą koszulkę z czerwonym pionowym paskiem zakłada kurtkę w tych samych kolorach, jednak tutaj przeważa kolor czerwony. Rękawy od niej są trochę podwinięte. Spodnie, które podtrzymywane są na szarym pasku ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem i klamrą, również są czarne, a po bokach pionowe, grube czerwone pasy. Spodnie umożliwiają swobodne poruszanie się. Buty za kostkę są koloru ciemnoszarego, a ich podeszwa ma kolor jasnoszary. Inne ubrania zazwyczaj nie różnią się zbytnio od siebie, jednakże da się zauważyć pewne różnice, chociażby odwrócone kolory, czy czarny puch w trzecim komplecie. Osobowość Luke jest osobą o rozbudowanej, różniącej się i często sprzecznej osobowości, którą ludzie mogą spostrzegać na różne sposoby. Całą osobowością przypomina swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela, Adriana Dragneela. thumb|left|232px|Szyderczy uśmiech Luke'a Luke to osoba systematyczna, dokładna i pracowita, której zdaża się zaniedbywać swoje obowiązki. To często spokojny i cierpliwy flegmatyk. Zanim się wypowie czy podejmie decyzję, waży starannie wszystkie za i przeciw. Nigdy się nie załamuje na widok przeszkód. Jest bardzo obowiązkowy i sumienny. Posiada dar niezwykłej koncentracji, dzięki czemu analizuje i trafnie rozwiązuje napotykane problemy. Luke nie gardzi spotkaniami w większym gronie. Bardzo chętnie niesie innym pomoc. Nigdy nie oczekuje za to rewanżu. Nie znosi konfliktów oraz sporów, dlatego dyplomatycznie dąży do ugody. Poza tym jest niezwykle zmysłowym, ale i odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną. Silna wola oraz wytrwałość, to jego gwaranty sukcesu, który musi mieć jasno wytyczone i konkretne cele w życiu. Konsekwentnie trzyma się obranych ścieżek i nie ulega wpływom. Jest bardzo pewny siebie we wszystkim, co robi. Wyróżnia go ponadto dociekliwość, dobra pamięć i przedsiębiorczość. Jego działania cechują uporządkowanie oraz systematyczność. Nie lubi piętrzących się problemów ani zalegających zobowiązań, dlatego niczego nie odkłada na później. Luke jest również bardzo szczery i zawsze mówi to co mu leży na sercu. Luke jest bardzo towarzyski. Uwielbia przebywać w większym gronie, jednak czasami musi się kontrolować, ponieważ cechują go olbrzymia energia, witalność i rozmach, ale też ogromne poczucie humoru i dystans do siebie. Posiadanie zaufanych i bliskich przyjaciół sprawiają, iż czuje się bezpieczniej w życiu. Nie jest typem samotnika, nawet jeśli czasem alienuje się w towarzystwie. Reyes po prostu obserwuje innych, aby lepiej ich poznać – jest osobą wyważoną w osądach. Nie rzuca słów na wiatr i zawsze mówi prawdę. U innych potrafi wyczuć najdrobniejszą nutkę fałszu w głosie. Niestety bywa przy tym dość naiwny i daje się wciągnąć w przygody o ukrytych konsekwencjach. Bardzo chętnie niesie pomoc innym i lubi oddawać przeróżne przysługi. Nigdy nie oczekuje rewanżu. Nie znosi także konfliktów i sporów – potrafi dyplomatycznie pogodzić zwaśnione strony, jednakże potrafi być neutralny i niezdecydowany, posiada szlachetną naturę. Zawsze wykryje nawet najmniejsze kłamstwo, nie można mieć przed nim tajemnic, a gdy się mu je powierzy, on pilnie ich strzeże. W jednym momencie może być nonszalancki i kulturalny, zaś w innym zachowywać zimną krew, a chwilę potem nagle wybuchnąć pełnią uczuć i gwałtownością, czasem też agresywnością. thumb|224px|Wściekły Tytan ZabójcaOdznacza się ogromną odwagą, duchem walki, walecznością oraz silną wolą. Przykładem tego jest szybkie przejmowanie kontroli nad trudną do okiełznania umiejętnością, np. Siła Tytana. Kocha walczyć z potężnymi, a nawet potężniejszymi od siebie przeciwnikami. W wielu ciężkich styuacjach, normalny człowiek załamałby się, ale nie Luke. On bowiem nauczył się, aby nigdy się nie załamywać. Kara się za przegraną walkę cięższymi i trudniejszymi treningami, które pomimo swojej trudności okazują się być efektowne, a gdy wygra, trenuje jeszcze ciężej, aby stać się najlepszym. Zazwyczaj jest neutalny, tzn. może zmienić strony konfliktu, lub je załagodzić. Aby tego dokonać, musi sam wiedzieć o co walczy, jakie ma poglądy na dany temat, jeżeli zaś wszystko nie dotyczy jego, lub jego przyjaciół, stara się trzymać na uboczu. Jeżeli chodzi o przeciwników - Reyes szanuje ich, nawet jeżeli w jego przypadku jest inaczej, ale jeżeli ktoś podnosi rękę na jego przyjaciół, stara się go zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. W ten sposób chce wywołać strach wśród wrogów, by następnym razem zastanowili się z kim się mierzą. Jeżeli jest wściekły, nie hamuje się w działaniach, co często prowadzi do poważnego uszkodzenia wroga, jeżeli sobie na to zasłużył. Rzadko okazuje litość dla najgorszych szumowin, przez co sieje postrach wśród nieprzyjaciół i stara się, aby każdy łajdak w okolicy dowiedział się do czego zdolny jest Podwójny Element, mag z gildii Dragon Tale. Luke jest doskonałym detektywem, śledczym i tropicielem. Zawdzięcza to swoim rozwiniętym zmysłom, jak i poświęconym godzinom na czytaniu książek. Jego umiejętności detektywistyczne pokrywają się z wysoką inteligencją i bystrością umysłu. Stara się znaleźć wszystkie dowody i poszlaki, które mogą całkowicie zmienić bieg śledztwa, lub wcale. Nigdy się przy tym nie poddaje, a gdy śledztwo zostanie zamknięte i w tym wszystkim to Luke miał swój największy udział, cieszy się i stara się być jeszcze lepszym detektywem. Doskonale umie ukrywać się przed wrogami oraz ich śledzić, dodatkowo, dzięki sprytowi może odkryć jeszcze więcej ciekawych informacji dotyczących danej sprawy, np. przeszukując podejrzane miejsca, gdzie urywa się trop lub miejsca zbrodni oraz prowadzić z przesłuchaniem grę. Jego wysoka inteligencja pozwala na rozszyfrowanie i odgadywanie najtrudniejszych zagadek i szyfrów, często też stara się złapać przeciwnika w sidła jego własną bronią, czy też zastawiając na niego nowe pułapki. Trudno go oszukać, zdarza mu się być dobrym psychologiem. Zabójca Tytanów sprawia wrażenie bycia przywódcą. Zazwyczaj pełni funkcję przywódcy, a na codzień stara przedstawiać siebie w roli lidera. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś nie słucha jego rozkazów, wtedy daje znać, gdzie są ich miejsca. Bywa jednak, że Luke potrzebuje pomocy przyjaciół i może w każdej chwili ustąpić, by przywódcą w odpowiedniej sytuacji był ktoś inny. Odznacza się również ogromną lojalnością, wobec przyjaciół - oddałby za nich życie, gdyż są dla niego bardzo ważni. Mistrz strategiczny - jego pomysły zazwyczaj kończą się powodzeniem, a doskonale obmyślony plan sprawia, że wszystko idzie jak po maśle. Jest miły, towarzyski i zazwyczaj wesoły; jest również charyzmatyczny, nonszalancki i szlachetny. Zawsze zachowuje zimną krew, jest wsparciem dla towarzyszy i w każdej chwili może skoczyć za nimi w ogień, którego się nie lęka. Jest niezwykle pomysłowy i inteligentny. Bywa osobą o dziecinnej osobowości, tzn. lubi wywoływać zamieszania, robić dość głupie, ale śmieszne żarty wszystkim dookoła, a nawet niszczyć obiekty należące do kogoś innego. Można na niego liczyć. Przyjaciele cenią go za dowcip, pomysłowość i niezwykłą umiejętność bawienia rozmową oraz cięty, czasem wulgarny język. Jest ogromnym miłośnikiem kobiecego piękna, co za tym idzie - ogromnym flirciarzem, kobieciarzem i uwodzicielem, a to przekłada się na częste tarapaty, z których musi się ratować lub liczyć na pomoc najlepszego przyjaciela, Adriana. Zdarza mu się być bardzo romantycznym, jednak jak większość facetów, nie potrafi zrozumieć kobiet i ich światopoglądu. Mimo to jest doskonałym słuchaczem i jest w pewnym sensie podporą dla strapionej kobiety. Często miał okazję walczyć z kobietami, ale nigdy nie był w stanie żadnej uderzyć. Zazwyczaj starał się je pokonywać własną bronią, lub sprytnym podejściem, bowiem sprytu nie możnabyło mu odmówić. Historia Serie *Dragon Tale *Wyzwanie Feniksa (alternatywne uniwersum) *Magia i Krew *Chains of Magic Magia i Umiejętności Magia Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów thumb|208px|Luke uaktywnia swoją siłęJest to Magia Caster, rodzaj Zapomnianej Magii oraz forma unikalnej Magii Zabójcy Tytanów, pozwalająca na przyswojenie umiejętności, typowych dla tytana, czyli - nadludzka siła, szybkość, zręczność, a przede wszystkim rozwinięte zmysły i wytrzymałość. Magię Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów cechuje kontrola nad każdą Magią Ognia oraz obdarza użytkownika tymi zdolnościami: *Rozwinięte zmysły *Fizjologia nadczłowieka (super siła, szybkość, zwinność) *Kontrola płomieni (ogień każdego pochodzenia o wysokiej temperaturze) *Potężne formy Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów, np. Tryb Ludzkiej Pochodni, Awatar *Kilka specjalnych umiejętności, tzn. henzei, udoskonalona teleportacja, magiczny wybuch Luke jest w stanie wytwarzać intensywne ciemnopomarańczowe (wchodzące w czerwień) płomienie o bardzo wysokiej temperaturze (wyższej od płomieni Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, zaś równej z Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów). Jego płomień należy do tzw. Płomieni Emocji, co oznacza, że jego siła, w pewnym sensie kolor, temperatura i rozmiar zależą od jego uczuć. W przeciwieństwie do wybuchowej mocy płomieni Dragneela, płomienie Reyesa są w stanie eksplodować z potężną siłą, przez co Tytan Zabójca musi kontrolować się, aby kogoś przypadkowo nie zranić. Pod wpływem impulsu, gwałtownie reaguje, emitując ogromne ilości ognia, co trudno okiełznać. Jest to spowodowane zdenerowanie lub agresją (pod wpływem tychże emocji płomienie stają się niebezpiecznie, ale ze wszystkich form najmniej). Moc tychże płomieni porównywalna jest do mniejszego wybuchu atomowego (co oczywiście zależy od stanu emocjonalnego użytkownika) lub eksplozji nuklearnej, co zostało pokazane w serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Mimo, że najczęściej pojawia się pod postacią małego płomienia, jest w stanie być naprawdę ogromnym, a temperatura może być znacznie większa. Luke opracował, tzw. Zimne Ognie, które służą do walki i nie są groźne dla otoczenia. Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów zmacnia odporność i mięśnie użytkownika do maksymalnego stopnia. thumb|left|210px|Luke je płomienieUnikalną zdolnością magii jest zrzucanie ludzkiej powłoki, by w całości wejść w interakcję z płomieniami. Taką formę Reyes nazwał Trybem Ludzkiej Pochodni. Dzięki temu trybowi, Luke może poruszać się w powietrzu z prędkością silnika rakietowego, co jest bardzo przydatne. Początkowo mógł użyć tej umiejętności raz w miesiącu z ograniczonym czasem, jednakże z wiekiem Tytan Zabójca mógł używać tego trybu nawet dwa razy dziennie. Tryb Ludzkiej Pochodni nie potrzebuje regeneracji zewnętrznych i wewnętrznych uszkodzeń ciała. Płomienie Regeneracji, które charakteryzują się złotawym i ciemnopomarańczowym kolorem i raczej iskierkową formą są w stanie wyleczyć każde możliwe uszkodzenie. Płomienie Regeneracji lepiej regenerują, gdy płomienie jedzone z zewnątrz są z dobrego, bezpiecznego źródła, jednakże płomienie ze złego nie robią na nim większego wrażenia, ale potrafią sprawić, iż regeneracja nie zadziała poprawnie. Kontrola mocy płomieni i zrzucanie ludzkiej formy to nic; Luke jest w stanie zapalić swoje ubranie i wszystkie przedmioty, których dotknie i przywrócić je do swojej pierwotnej formy. Może zrobić tak, że dany przedmiot lub odzież w ogóle się nie zapali. Ogień z otoczenia jest szybko przez niego wchłaniany, więc nie wyrządza szkód otoczeniu. thumb|210px|Feniks kontra TytanPoza jedzeniem płomieni, Reyes może wchłaniać każdy ich rodzaj, bez względu na pochodzenie (nie ważne, czy jest to płomień Zabójcy Smoków, czy Bogów) Płomienie Tytana są trudne do okiełznania (ze względu na ich unikalność), więc nie ma opcji, by przeciwnik wykorzystywał je przeciwko Luke'owi, chociaż zdarzyło się, że jego przyjaciel Adrian Dragneel ukazał zdolność pochłaniania płomieni Tytana, tworząc fuzję tytana oraz feniksa, ale szybko stracił przytomność po wykonaniu jednego ataku. Z Luke'iem jest przeciwnie, może wchłonąć jego płomienie wtedy kiedy chce i na tak długo kiedy chce. Pomimo, że w Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów można zauważyć same zalety, można również dostrzec pewne wady, a chodzi tutaj mianowicie o parę skutków ubocznych. Pierwszy z nich zmienia barwę włosów Luke'a w zależności, jak silnego użyło się płomienia. Drugi z nich to przyśpieszony metabolizm, uniemożliwiający Reyesowi upicie się. Trzeci i ostatni skutek uboczny to częste zawroty głowy, które mogą doprawadzić do chwilowej utraty równowagi. Płomienie Zabójcy Tytanów są w stanie przetopić lód, metale szlachetne, czy spalić różnego rodzaju gazy i nie tylko pochodzenia magicznego, ale i z zewnątrz. Trochę trudniej jest jednak z Magią Wody i Ziemi (tę drugą może jednak przetworzyć w Magię Lawy, tudzież Magmy, dzięki której może formować wiele rozgrzanych obiektów, które po jakimś czasie zastygają i są nie do zniszczenia przez podstawowe umiejętności magiczne) - Luke jest w stanie wytworzyć ogromną eksplozję pod wodą, jednakże na kilka sekund, zaś w starciu z ziemią, płomienie mogą zostać ewentualnie przygaszone. Zależy to jednak od potęgi magii przeciwnika. Magia Zabójcy Tytanów ma słabość do Czarnej Magii - jako jedynej z wielu jest w stanie ulec w całości. thumb|left|210pxWalka wręcz/sztuki walki: '''Opanował własną sztukę walki, którą nazwał '''henzei. Jest to połączenie keysi, krav magi, ninjutsu, jiujitsu, kung-fu, karate, boksu francuskiego, capoeiry, breakdance oraz parkouru opierające się na balansowaniu i akrobatyce oraz synchronizacji z Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów. Henzei początkowo stanowił zwykłą improwizację, którą dopiero z czasem Luke udoskonalił w niepowtarzalną sztukę walki. Oprócz zastosowywania kontr, chwytów i technik henzei, postanowił wykorzystywać otoczenie do wykonywania ekstremalnych akrobacji, czy chociażby posługiwania się wszystkim w zasięgu wzroku. Jego zdolności taktyczne i nadludzka zdolność synchronizacji potrafią przeanalizować każdy ruch przeciwnika; ocenić jego determinację, bądź odnaleźć słabe punkty. Walki Statystyki Cytaty Ciekawostki *Reyes w języku hiszpańskim oznacza król. *Nazwisko jest również nawiązaniem do trzeciego Ghost Ridera - Robbie'ego Reyesa, postaci z uniwersum Marvel Comics, który tak samo jak Luke, włada mocą piekielnego ognia. *W alternatywnym świecie ma na imię Luke Blaze i różni się od pierwowzoru wieloma cechami. *Miał romans z Chloe. *Luke jest jednym z nielicznych magów, którzy doskonale posługują się oklumencją. *W zależności od sytuacji, odcień włosów Luke'a zmienia się. *Ze względu na nieznany status mistrza, Reyes prawdopodobnie go przerósł. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie gildii Dragon Tale Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy Kategoria:Dragoni